Field
The present disclosure relates to humidifiers for respiratory support systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a float retention arrangement for a humidification chamber.
Description of Related Art
In a humidification chamber, one or more floats regulate the level of water flowing into the chamber by controlling a fill valve. Float retention devices are used to hold the float(s) in a desired position post-manufacture to prevent or reduce occurrence of impact damage and fatigue to the components of the float valve mechanism during transport and storage. The float valve mechanism comprises floats, lift arms, valve diaphragms, and float hinges. Damage to any component of the float valve mechanism could result in an uncontrolled water level within the chamber, which is undesirable. Typically, the float retention device holds the float in a position corresponding to an open position of the water inlet valve.
Prior art float retention devices, or float retainers, are often assembled onto the gas inlet and outlet ports, typically during manufacture. The float retainer is intended to be removed and discarded by the user at the point-of-use. The float retainer can incorporate port caps, which can provide a substantially airtight seal to inhibit or prevent ingress of foreign material into the inlet or outlet ports during transport and storage.
As described above, typically, the water inlet valve is held open by the float retainer. Thus, the humidification chamber could overfill if the water spike, which provides water to the water inlet valve, is inserted into a water source before the float retainer is removed. In addition, the float retainer precludes factory pre-assembly of breathing tubes and adapters to the chamber because the float retainer obstructs the inlet and outlet ports until removed by the end user at the point-of-use.